


Visions of you

by Ja_Levi



Category: Gorillaz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25782646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ja_Levi/pseuds/Ja_Levi
Relationships: Murdoc Niccals/Stuart "2D" Pot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Visions of you

TW: Swearing, Masochism, Wet Dreams, Handjob, Hickies, Homophobic Slurs, Past Abuse, Getting Together.

Murdoc shuffles in his sleep, groaning lowly as if uncomfortable. He grits his teeth and he furrows his eyebrows, a wave of heat crashing over him as he slumbers.

His vision is black beneath his eyelids and his heart is at a steady beat, pumping like a ticker on a clock. The bass player eventually stops turning in his sleep, his mind at rest at last. Well, that is before Murdoc opens his eyes.

'Huh? I'm...not awake yet,' he thinks, unable to blink as he looks around inside the room of his mind. There's posters on the wall beside the bed he's on, and there's a keyboard leaning against the door. Murdoc sits up, confused about what's going on. 'Wait, isn't this the kid's room? What the fuck am I doing in here?'

The Satanist hears scuffling and he glances around, his gaze soon landing on black dents which belong to the singer of his band, who is leaning against the closet door frame. "Oh, lad, there you are. Care to explain why I'm in your room?" Murdoc watches with a raised eyebrow as 2-D slowly approaches the bed, 2-D's bed.

Murdoc swallows slightly when 2-D crawls on top of the duvet, tilting his head at the other man. "Well, this is your dream. You tell me. Why do you want to be in my bed?" Murdoc blinks rapidly, his heart speeding up when 2-D moves closer up the bed, a smirk resting on the younger's face.

"This isn't funny, stop it," Murdoc growls lowly only to have his cheek met with a harsh slap. Air leaves Murdoc in a surprised gasps and he looks at 2-D with disbelief. "What in the sodding hell, Pot?" The dream version of the singer just shrugs nonchalantly and grins. 

"You wanted me to do that. I can tell. I know. After all, I am just the Dee inside your head. You're the one dreaming of this. You're the one who wants this. The one who wants me. You've been here before, Muds. So let's skip the whole 'no, I don't want you, you don't want me' talk, and let's just get buggying on, shall we?"

A protest is hanging on Murdoc's lips but before he can let out a sound there are chapped lips pressing against his own. A fresh wave of fire crashes over him and he feels sparks of electric dance throughout his nerves. Murdoc clenches his fist as 2-D kisses him, the action feeling rather too usual for Murdoc.

He would've thought that he would feel disgust or shame at 2-D kissing him, but after all, this is all in his head. At least according to the 2-D who is hanging off of his lips. Pot pulls away after a short while, licking his lips hungrily at Murdoc.

Swallowing at that starved stare in 2-D's eyes, Murdoc tries to ease some of the personal tension he has. "You look like I'm your next meal, kid," Murdoc comments awkwardly, half dazed and knocked back at what the fuck is going on. A chuckle leaves 2-D and he bites the inside of his cheek for a moment. "You are, Muds," comes the response before 2-D takes off his own shirt, throwing it down onto the floor.

Thump thump. Murdoc's heart starts to pound against his chest and he can hear it in his head. Murdoc goes to speak but once again he is interrupted by 2-D's actions. This time 2-D is placing soft kisses against his neck before he yelps, twitching and gasping as teeth sink into his flesh. "Oh Pot, fuck yeah."

Before he can moan, his body jolts and he opens his eyes again, this time to a blinding light.

A groan of exhaustion leaves Murdoc as he stares lazily at his curtains, sun shining through a small gap as if to ruin his day before it's even begun. He blinks, as if still confused about the mental trap he was just in. "What in hell was that?" He asks out loud.

However, before he can dwell on that question for too long, he shuffles and feels something heavy between his legs. "Well shit," Murdoc curses, his body clearly not being his number one fan today. He gets out of bed slowly, carefully trying not to bump his hard on against his own legs. 

Murdoc makes his way to the bathroom, clothes tucked under his arm. He wouldn't say he hurries there, but he certainly doesn't linger in the hallway. Once in the bathroom he locks the door behind him.

The clothes he brought with him are put on as fast as possible once his cock has grown half soft. He rubs his face tiredly before he brushes his teeth. He grunts quietly before he leaves the bathroom, waking downstairs while still confused about his dream.

Why? 'Why' is the start of so many questions for the bass player. Why did he have a dream about 2-D of all people? Why was the dream romantic or more so sexual? Why does he not feel disturbed by it?

A frown works onto his face as he enters the kitchen of the studio, putting a piece of bread in the microwave. Dull footsteps sound out behind him and he hears the fridge open. Glancing to the side, Murdoc is glad for a moment that it's just Russel before he groans, knowing that Russel will tell him off about not using the toaster instead of the microwave.

Just as Russel does that, Murdoc bares his teeth at the drummer. "Sod off. I can't be bothered to use it. You knows that the electric trips whenever it's in use." Russel sighs before he leaves the kitchen, a frosted apple in hand from the fridge.

The microwave pings and Murdoc takes his toast out of the microwave. He eats it without putting butter on his food. Upon leaving the kitchen he stumbles into someone, which makes him drop his toast. "Ugh, what the fuck?" Murdoc blinks and moves backwards, glaring for a moment at the person on front of him before he curses under his breath.

2-D rubs his face after he bumps into Murdoc. He snarls at Murdoc. "You can actually see, Pedro, so watch where you're going." Murdoc looks at 2-D with a hesitant stare, not responding before 2-D raises an eyebrow at the older man. "Erm, are you going to move out of the way? I would like to get some breakfast."

Snapping back to the current moment, Murdoc shows 2-D his teeth, growling. "I'll move when I want. Stop trying to rush me, dullard," he sneers before he pushes past the singer. 2-D sighs heavily, muttering under his breath. "Whatever..."

Murdoc speed walks outside of the studio, gulping in air as instant relief flows through him. Licking his lips, he glances at the street lamps which are still lit, as it's only earlier morning. Fumbling with his pockets, Murdoc soon finds a flattened cigarette packet. He grunts as he pulls out a slightly broken cigarette, lighting it before he takes a long drag.

His eyes close when he breathes out the smoke from his lips, coughing slightly after. When he reopens his eyes, thousands of thoughts are rushing throughout his head. Why Dee? Why anything? What's caused this to all occur? Is it because Murdoc has started to be nice?

"Well, nicer," the Satanist murmurs out loud before he chuckles. He's domesticated me, that lad has. He chuckles again to himself before he takes another drag of his cigarette. The door opens behind him and he glances behind him. Noodle is there, holding a cup of coffee for Murdoc. "Hey Muds. I just missed you in the kitchen. What's going on? I thought that you quit smoking."

Watching him shrug, she frowns, moving slightly closer to the other. She uses one hand to grab Murdoc's cigarette, tossing it onto the floor and stubbing it out. "Talk to me, Muds," Noodle says softly, handing Murdoc the mug of coffee. He blows on the drink before he takes a sip, not answering.

Murdoc sense it when Noodle grows impatient so he pulls the drink away from his lips. "I had...the weirdest dream last night. Or this morning. Some time before I got up anyway." Noodle folds her arms, leaning against the railing that is in front of her and Murdoc.

"Oh? What about?" She asks, looking at her band mate with a raised eyebrow. Murdoc huffs, glancing down into his cup, watching as the liquid wobbles a little with each movement he makes. "It's complicated. It's...something that I should hate myself over. Do you ever get dreams that make no sense and have no authority to be inside your head? The ones that have no business to exist?"

The Satanist glances at Noodle and she only looks back at him curiously. "Murdoc, I think that you should just tell me what you dreamt of. Surely it's not something incredibly bad." Murdoc clicks his tongue awkwardly before he clicks his tongue. "I think that I shouldn't tell you."

An annoyed sigh leaves the lass before she leans off of the railings. "Whatever, Muds. If you want to talk about it, come and find me." Before she walks away, Murdoc drops his mug in order to grab her arm. The cup shatters and his coffee spills over the pavement. "Don't...just walk away. I just need a moment to figure out how to tell you about it without making you call the cops."

Surprise fills Noodle and she nods her head, dumbfounded. Murdoc takes a breath before he lets go of Noodle's arm. "I had a...worrying dream about Dee."  
"Worrying how?" She asks.  
"Worrying because it was...fuck. It was questionable."

"Stop stalling and answer the question properly." Murdoc closes his eyes, knitting his eyebrows together. "I dreamt about us. As in us us. Like, intimate. Like," he begins, opening his eyes and making a vulgar gesture with his hands. When he glances up to meet Noodle's eyes he expect disgust and anger but Noodle only snorts at him. 

"Muds, I'm not surprised that you want to be with Dee. It makes a lot of sense. After all, you need him. Let me be serious with you; if you told me this about two years ago then I would've made sure to keep Dee a thousand miles away from you. But now; you're not an abusive shit bag. While I'm not sure that he forgives you completely, hiding that you want him isn't fair to him."

Murdoc hesitantly nods his head at Noodle's words. "I suppose that the worse thing that'll happen is that he'll avoid me. I don't want to just spring this on him though." Noodle pats Murdoc's arm and she begins to tug him into the studio, leaving the shattered pieces of porcelain on the floor.

"Woah, what the hell are you doing?" He cries out, trying to pull his arm out of Noodle's grasp. "I am going to sit you and Dee down in the living room. Then I am taking Russel to the shops for snacks. It'll give you time to talk to him. Telling him now is the best way to get it off of your chest."

Panic flares inside of Murdoc's stomach but his face is only a little bit perturbed, showing his self control. "Oh Beelzy below, let me go! How the hell am I supposed to tell Dee that I'm a nancy boy, especially for him?"

"I thought you were bisexual, not gay," a thoughtful voice quips behind them both. Murdoc tenses up and refuses to turn around. Noodle glances over her shoulder and smiles widely. "Ah, Dee. He is just being over dramatic. As far as I am aware, he still prefers females to men. What is a nancy boy?"

2-D seems to completely ignore the frozen up Murdoc, addressing Noodle with a shrug. "It's a British slur. It means a gay man, or more accurately a feminine man. It's similar to faggot or poff, or more so sissie. Sissie is also a term for a transgender woman. Faggot and poff can only be used by men who experience some love for men, whether they are bisexual or gay doesn't matter."

A sound of understanding leaves Noodle before she lets go of Murdoc's arm. "Ah, I understand now. What would the term be for a masculine woman, or a gay woman?" Murdoc seems so at ease and so confused at this turn of conversation, and for once in his life he is ecstatic that the other two are talking about pointless shit.

Pot awkwardly rubs the back of his neck before he hesitantly responds. "I'm not really supposed to them, as I'm not a female and I'm not lesbian. However, if I never repeat them then I suppose that it's alright. Dyke is the term for a masculine lesbian, and lessie is the general slur for lesbians. There's also a slur for transgender men, I think? Shim, that's it. A she who wants to be a he. Even though I find that really messed up because they were men to begin with, just with the wrong coding."

Murdoc eventually grunts, joining in the conversation, hoping to keep time wasting as much as possible. "All slurs are messed up, blue bird, don't be thick. There's bisexual slurs as well, ones that aren't as nasty as the good old faggot word though. There's switch hitter and promiscuous pansy. The second one is almost unheard of in the history books, but I was called it all the time."

Rolling his eyes, 2-D snorts. "Because you've always been a perverted bastard." Noodle laughs softly at the two's interaction before she hums. "Well, I'll leave you two switch hitters to talking." Unease fills Murdoc and his eyes practically scream at Noodle not to go.

"Um, Love, you shouldn't say that slur unless you're bisexual... " Noodle just smiles with a tiny smile before she waves him off, being to walk away. "I love everyone, Dee. I came out as bisexual years ago. Please catch up."

Once Noodle is out of view Murdoc lets out a slow breath. "Well, that was an interesting conversation. I wonder why she called you a switch hitter. You're barely even straight. You don't date people." 2-D laughs slightly and he grins, walking towards the living room. Murdoc follows with a confused look. "What? What's so funny?"

2-D sits down on the couch, grinning wider. "During the time that you were in prison I decided 'hey, fuck it.' I messed around. I was too high to even be aware of who was in my bed, but I do remember having my fair share of balls in my hand and tits in my mouth."

The casual way that 2-D just gives Murdoc this information has him swallowing harshly. He tries to brush it off with a grossed out sound. "I really didn't need to know that, laces." Shrugging, 2-D tilts his head at Murdoc who is still standing up, looking weirdly out of place. "I thought that you would just like to know. Give you something nice to wank over."

Murdoc splutters on his spit, his cheeks becoming a faint shade darker. "What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" That panic in Murdoc's stomach begins to bubble up inside of him again. 2-D leans forwards on the couch, resting a hand under his own chin. 

"I heard you this morning when I passed by your bedroom. At first I thought that you were having a nightmare and I was going to comfort you, but then I just heard 'Oh Pot, fuck yeah.' It was said in a sort of breathy way. So I added two plus two, plus your weird behaviour lately."

An uncomfortable laugh leaves Murdoc. "So...you've figured it all out then? That my body likes yours?" The singer nods and hums, almost sounding content and unbothered, as if he knew that much already. "I think that it's more than that, but if you want to put it that way, sure."

Murdoc lets out a quiet sigh. "...and? Why the hell are you being so casual? Doesn't this make you feel weirded out?" 2-D shrugs his shoulders, humming lowly to himself. "It's not the worst thing that I've been told about you. Anyway, why don't you just tell me about that dream that you had? After all, I think that I deserve to know."

2-D pats the space on the couch next to him, giving Murdoc a look of relaxation. Murdoc has no idea what the hell is happening but he sits down anyway, confused and hesitant. Murdoc glances at 2-D, catching the look of expectancy in 2-D's eyes. The Satanist explains the dream, avoiding 2-D's stare.

Once he finishes talking he notices that 2-D is putting his hand on Murdoc's leg. "What-"  
"Do you want to mess around? You know, feed into your dream? See if you truly want this?" Surprise covers Murdoc's face and he moves away from 2-D. "Woah, dullard, are you serious? Are you crazy?"

Licking his lips hungrily, 2-D shuffles closer, tilting his head at Murdoc. "Of course I am. I'm both crazy and I'm serious. Now answer my question. Do you want to mess around with me? Do you want me to touch you? Do you want to be intimate?"

Murdoc swallows heavily and he chews the inside of cheek before he shrugs weakly. "I guess? I mean, who said that you would touch me and not the other way around?" A gentle snort leaves the singer and he whispers into Murdoc's ear. "You want me to be in control, Muds. So why don't you let me takes the reigns?"

Cursing under his breath, Murdoc nods his head slightly. "Okay, fine. What do you want to do to me?" 2-D's eyes grow wider and he smirks before he slowly traces his hand over Murdoc's crotch. "Well, let's start slow. How about I give you a quick handy? Surely you'll enjoy that."

Murdoc finds himself nodding his head and biting his lip. "Sure, go ahead blue bird. I mean, if you want to." 2-D snorts and rolls his eyes. "Of course I want to, otherwise I wouldn't have offered it, Mud."

2-D opens Murdoc's jeans and awkwardly shuffles them down to Murdoc's ankles. He does the same with Murdoc's boxers and he licks his lips before he places a swift nip on Murdoc's neck, wrapping his dry hand around Murdoc's cock.

Working Murdoc's cock to hardness, 2-D half focusses on sucking and nipping Murdoc's skin, marking the bass player up. Murdoc's breathing grows laboured as his prick becomes firm and heavy against 2-D's fingers. "Bollocks," he whispers out and he groans when 2-D rubs over his slit with a firm thumb stroke.

The only thing that stops the Satanist from spacing out is when the singer begins to mutter into his ear. "You know, if you figured out that you wanted me earlier then we could've been doing this for years. Ever since you went to prison that's when I realised that I wanted you, so badly."

Murdoc grunts quietly as 2-D keeps speaking. "Not just for a quick fuck or anything. In fact, I rarely had sexual wants regarding you. If I'm being honest, I wanted to kiss you. Well, that's half truth. I wanted to kiss you and I also wanted to hurt you. Make sure that you felt sorry for everything that you've done to me. Make you cry. I'm too late now to do that, but I still want to kiss you."

Turning his head towards 2-D, Murdoc gives him a heavy look of lust. "Then kiss me. You can still hurt me. You can still make me cry. Hell, I want it, I need it. Blue bird, please."

Chuckling, 2-D squeezes Murdoc's cock a little firmly, causing a slightly jolt run through the bassist. As he recovers from the squeezing 2-D bites his neck harshly, making him moan a little bit louder, bucking into 2-D's grasp. "Oh yes, Pot, like that," he says in a low tone.

2-D doesn't stop biting and nipping, digging his nails into Murdoc's skin, making Murdoc hazy with the slight edge of pain to his pleasure.

It's bewildering and definitely not unwelcome. His breath quickens as he dances on the edge of his upcoming orgasm. "Dee, shit, for not being able to write or tie your laces, you are good with your hands," Murdoc comments only to be met with a deeper bite on his neck which causes him to groan.

He feels something warm and wet trickle down his neck, and he moans as precum begins to leak down his cock. The crash of heavy relief makes him tear up when it eventually hits him. 2-D slowly pulls away from Murdoc's neck, his lips red with smudged blood and the way he licks it away makes Murdoc's cock twitch in a pathetic attempt at getting hard again.

Smirking, 2-D lets go of Murdoc's limp cock. "I think you should go get cleaned up. After all, what would the others say if they walk in after you've just had an old man orgasm?" Murdoc snarls slightly as he pulls his pants back up, his legs a little wobbly. "You're a smartass, dullard."  
"Your smartass now, cremation."

Just as Murdoc goes to leave the living room, he looks back at 2-D, a slight look in his eyes. "You can bet on it," Murdoc comments before he shuffles to the stairs, leaving 2-D smiling as the singer goes to clean up the cum on the living room carpet.


End file.
